


Casual Nights

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine cuddling with Cisco on his couch after a long day at the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Nights

You snuggled up against Cisco and sighed softly. The blanket was draped over you two as you snuggled on the couch watching a movie. 

The same as usual for your casual date nights. Dinner, movies and snuggles. Maybe a little romance in the late hours on occasion but tonight, after a long day playing hero with the rest of Team Flash, the two of you were content in each other’s arms.

Your back was to the TV as you faced Cisco, your head slightly beneath his and resting on his arm as he rested his head on a couch pillow. His other arm was over you, holding you close as his fingertips gently combed through your hair.

Unlike you, Cisco was watching the movie, though he wasn’t too focused on it that he didn’t notice the gentle way you moved in closer to him, nuzzling into his warmth. A gentle smile crossed his face as he gazed down at you with tender eyes.

He lifted his hand up and softly brushed a few strands of hair from your face before stroking your bangs over and over again.

His eyes traced your features. You closed eyes, your soft eyelashes, your cute nose, you tender lips. Your breathing was soft and he assumed you were already in a deep sleep. 

You felt as his nose softly nuzzled in your hair, his warm breath brushing your face. His lips pressed gently against your forehead. Feather-light kisses came and went over and over on your face as his fingers combed your hair.

This was your night. This blissful haven in such a chaotic world. He pulled you in just a bit closer, his legs entangling with yours. He gave a soft content sigh, as his hand cupped your face gently, pulling back to gaze down at you. His thumb rubbing soft circles on your temple.

“God…” His voice just barely a whisper. “…I love you, so much.” He confessed. Your heart swelled as you moved and nuzzled into his neck.

“I love you too.” You replied softly. Cisco hesitated, clearly not aware that you had been awake, if only just barely. You could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed the top of your head.

These were your nights. Curled up in the arms of the one you loved. The worries of the world nowhere in sight.


End file.
